


Exil

by Alaiya



Series: Une deuxième chance: les side-stories [7]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Brothers, Character Death, Fights, Gen, Mental Instability, Prequel, Treason, UDC!verse
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 13:05:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2230080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[UDC!verse] [Repost] Il y a eu <i>ce</i> jour où tout a basculé, lorsque le goût du pouvoir a tout détruit pour ne laisser à chacun que les cendres de l'amertume et le froid de la solitude. <b>Ecrit par : Achille.</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Exil

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: préquelle - février 1988
> 
> Auteur: Achille

 

 

_ Argentine, février 1998 _

_Flash…_

Il se réveilla en sueur et complètement déboussolé, haletant et le cœur battant à son maximum, les artères temporales bien décidées à rompre semblait-il, tant sa tête battait. Mais il n’y prêta pas davantage attention. De toute façon il s’était habitué… _« Tu penses, toutes ces années … et toujours le même cauchemar… j’ai vraiment une psyché de monomaniaque. »_

Il sortit du lit pour aller se chercher un verre de lait. Il n’avait pas pris la peine de se vêtir. A quoi bon ? il était seul et il faisait une chaleur à crever. Même pour lui, même pour le Grec qu’il était… _avait été ?_ Ça lui semblait loin en y réfléchissant, pourtant la douleur était là, et bel et bien là. Ce déchirement intérieur qui fait qu’à chaque pas, un milliard d’aiguilles acérées viennent vous transpercer le cœur. Il en avait pris son compte. Même le cosmos il avait appris à vivre sans, préférant davantage les travaux de force afin de s’épuiser pour pouvoir s’endormir… jusqu’au cauchemar, jusqu’à ce maudit moment où le soleil se lève.

Cela, il l’avait remarqué très tôt mais il n’arrivait pas s’expliquer pourquoi le même rêve, la même scène revenaient le hanter sitôt que les premiers rayons luisaient. L’un dans l’autre il avait appris à s’en accommoder, mais à l’approche de l’été et des jours les plus longs il commençait à avoir hâte que les nuits rallongent.

Il sourit en voyant son reflet pâle, ses longs cheveux bleus dans le miroir qu’il avait chez lui … Oh pas un objet de luxe mais un objet de torture dont il ne daignait s’approcher que pour les jours où la démangeaison de sa barbe le convainquait d’affronter de plus près son reflet. A cette heure tardive ou matinale c’était selon, il se mit à penser qu’il pourrait bien y jeter un œil. Le spectacle le fit sourire. Ce n’était pas tant ses cheveux ébouriffés ni sa tête mal rasée qui lui firent plisser les lèvres mais son air légèrement ahuri et les grosses gouttes de sueur qui perlait sur son cou comme s’il sortait d’une douche. Et c’est bien ce mot _douche_ qui le fit sourire, lui qui depuis – il ne les comptait plus à présent – des années n’avait eu pour seule salle de bain que la nature et la rivière qui coulait un peu en contre bas de chez lui.

Mais affronter son reflet c’était aussi s’y reconnaître, _l’y_ reconnaître… celui qu’il avait été, qu’il aurait pu être, celui qui l’avait chassé, celui qui serait sa douleur pour l’éternité, son propre frère… son jumeau… l’autre moitié de son âme déchirée… Saga.

_ 19 février 1988 – midi _

« Allez … ne me rends pas la tâche plus difficile… »

L’Espagnol toisait son adversaire de toute sa hauteur. Malgré sa force, ce dernier avait été complètement laminé par Excalibur et il savait bien qu’il ne devait la vie qu’à la mansuétude naturelle du dixième gardien. D’ailleurs, si son bourreau avait été le quatrième… il chassa très vite cette pensée pour se concentrer sur les options qui s’offraient à lui. Clairement il allait au devant de très gros ennuis s’il se décidait à vouloir affronter Shura à nouveau.

_« Quelle merde … quelle journée de merde décidément. »_

Cette journée, ou plutôt ces deux journées avaient commencé pourtant très simplement, par un beau lever de soleil. Mais ce jour-là, l’ombre dans les yeux de Saga n’était plus tout à fait la même. Il n’y avait pas prêté attention, sachant très bien que son jumeau n’était pas spécialement du matin mais avec le recul...

 

_ 17 février 1988 – matin _

Il était sorti pour aller faire ce qu’il faisait de mieux à savoir explorer les limites de l’infinie patience de leur voisin. Avec les années, un jeu de chat et de souris s’était finalement instauré entre lui et le géant brésilien.

« Tu te réveilles tôt aujourd’hui Kanon ?

— Bah… j’ai comme l’impression que tu vieillis de plus en plus vite, alors je rallonge mes journées avant d’avoir à pousser ton fauteuil.

— Toujours d’aussi bonne humeur à ce que je vois… mais si tu veux t’amuser avec moi, je ne suis pas sûr que tu seras celui de nous deux qui poussera.

— Tu veux parier ? »

Et l’instant d’après, tel un fauve, il se jetait sur le géant dont la force n’avait d’égale que sa vitesse.

« Aïeuuuh ! C’est bon j’arrête…

— Tu vois, l’ancêtre a encore de beaux restes…

— Mouais, si c’est comme ça avec tous les vieux, j’ose à peine imaginer la force de Dôkho. »

Le Taureau le regarda avec bienveillance mais aussi avec une certaine gravité.

« Kanon ?

— Oui ?

— Je ne dis pas que je n’apprécie pas faire de l’exercice avec toi… mais pourquoi es-tu si… comment dire… si sauvage avec les autres ?

— J’aime bien t’empêcher de rouiller.

— Je parle sérieusement Kanon. Depuis plusieurs mois, tu ne fréquentes plus que ton frère et tu viens me chercher la bagarre. Mais avec les autres… je parle de ceux de ta génération… plus rien. Pas même avec Aioros. En vérité, quand tu es avec les autres, tu es froid ou cassant. Je te jure, on dirait Masque de mort…

— Angelo…

— Je l’appellerai comme ça quand il aura renoncé à être aussi morbide. Mais réponds à ma question. Que t’est-il arrivé ? Pourquoi ce comportement ? »

Kanon s’assombrit tout à coup.

— Je n’ai pas vraiment envie d’en parler et surtout pas avec toi. »

Et le cadet des gémeaux se releva furieux, les mains dans les poches et remonta au palais.

« Attends Kanon ! Tu ne pourras pas fuir éternellement.

— Ben peut-être que si…

— Kanon … Thétis ne t’attendra pas éternellement. »

Le jeune Grec stoppa net son ascension. Aldébaran fut d’abord satisfait de son petit effet, mais il se ravisa lorsqu’il vit le masque de colère et de crispation sur le visage serein que Kanon lui montrait habituellement.

« Qui… Qui … Qui crois-tu donc être pour me parler comme ça ?! Ne me parle plus jamais de Thétis ou je te jure que je te mettrai en pièces ! »

Le cosmos d’habitude azuréen du gémeau se mua en une couleur sombre, presque noire, tandis que les yeux de Kanon rougeoyèrent l’espace d’un instant… Un instant qui glaça le Taureau tant son jeune ami lui parut être un autre en cette seconde. Rapidement le calme revint sur son visage mais la parole devint amère et presque assassine.

« Pour ta gouverne, sache que si je m’isole, c’est peut-être parce que j’ai été élevé par un tyran qui est mort en me laissant la charge de protéger mon frère. Tu sais, celui de nous deux à qui échoit la charge des Gémeaux, celui de nous deux qui aura un destin, et moi, qui suis plus fort que lui, je dois me contenter de regarder la réalité en face : je ne fais pas et ne ferai jamais partie des XII comme vous autres. Même Aiolia est un des XII aujourd’hui. Quant à Thétis, si je me suis éloigné d’elle, c’est parce que je n’ai pas très envie de voir le jour où elle découvrira l’étendue de son pouvoir et se rendra compte que je ne suis pas l’un des vôtres. Parce que, de toute façon, son oncle m’a bien fait comprendre que seul un des XII serait digne d’elle. Et si je te cause à toi, c’est parce que t’es pas de ma génération et qu’au moins tu me laisses me défouler.

— Kanon…

— J’en ai assez, tu comprends, assez d’être le cadet… Je suis le plus fort d’entre vous. Et Shion est vieux… mais ce débris ne me choisira pas comme Grand Pope… Pourtant ce serait si simple. Moi Pope, vous avec votre charge et tout le monde a un rôle mais non ! Il a fallu que le vieux soit attaché aux traditions au point de me rappeler le jour de notre anniversaire qu’il est aussi l’un des XII et que pour un Pope il ne saurait en être autrement. »

 

_ Star Hill 17 février 1988 — 23h50 _

« Ainsi donc, tu es venu…

— Vous m’attendiez n’est-ce pas ?

— Disons que j’ai eu très peur de tes derniers regards.

— Alors vous savez que je vais vous tuer. »

_  
_

_ Un peu plus tôt dans la journée _

Kanon se releva du fauteuil qu’il n’avait pas quitté de l’après-midi. Voilà plus de deux heures que Saga était rentré, et c’était tout juste s’il lui avait adressé la parole. L’aîné des jumeaux était revenu de son habituel entraînement, peut-être un peu plus essoufflé qu’à son habitude, mais surtout il avait placé ses barrières mentales si haut que son frère avait presque eu le sentiment de se faire mordre en tentant d’approcher son cosmos du sien.

A vrai dire, à l’issue de son altercation avec Aldébaran, Kanon avait tourné comme un lion en cage et avait fini par se résigner à essayer d’apercevoir Thétis. Il l’avait trouvée avec son oncle dans l’arène d’entraînement, à l’écart des apprentis. Malgré toute sa discrétion, Aphrodite décela immédiatement sa présence et lança un regard froid et menaçant à son encontre. Thétis n’avait rien remarqué. Kanon méprisa l’avertissement. Il n’avait pas vraiment peur d’un gars qui se battait avec des roses, et puis il avait tellement envie de parler avec elle... Il fit un pas en avant mais soudain, se sentit lourd en tentant d’avancer. Il avait l’impression de peser une tonne.

C’est alors qu’il les vit. Les larmes de Thétis. Aussitôt, Kanon se projeta vers le surmonde dans un réflexe, et retrouva la jeune fille et son aura dorée qui pulsait de façon très instable, ce qui était habituel vu qu’elle ne maîtrisait pas encore le septième sens à la perfection. En revanche ce qui était moins habituel pour Kanon c’était que cette aura s’appuyait sur celle, beaucoup plus puissante, de son oncle, visiblement dans le but d’empêcher Kanon d’approcher, même via le surmonde.

«  _Laisse-la imbécile… tu n’es pas à la hauteur de son rang. »_

La voix désincarnée du dernier gardien le fit frissonner et une vague de cosmos l’aveugla. L’instant d’après, Kanon rouvrit les yeux dans le monde réel.

Sa conscience avait été littéralement éjectée du surmonde et ce, plutôt violemment. Le cadet des jumeaux n’avait guère l’habitude des attaques mentales et cela faisait plusieurs années, et donc une éternité pour lui, qu’il n’avait pas eu un sentiment aussi poignant de n’y avoir rien compris. Il continua à essayer d’avancer, mais à chaque centimètre, son corps semblait plus lourd, sa vue se troublait et ses forces le quittaient. Il baissa les yeux et comprit qu’il ne pourrait pas faire un pas de plus vers elle, car à moins d’un mètre de là, une rose écarlate était fichée dans le sol rocheux, entre Thétis et lui. Et cette rose était bien plus qu’une fleur, c’était la barrière du cœur de Thétis. Il lui lança un regard suppliant mais elle ne cilla pas et resta concentré sur ses exercices. Lorsqu’il fit un pas en arrière pour partir, tout le poids de son corps sembla s’évaporer aussi soudainement qu’il était venu.

 

_ 18 février 1988 – 00h40 _

_« Kanon ! »_

Il se réveilla en sueur, affolé. Il regarda ses bras : il avait la chair de poule. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées, son cœur accéléré et tout ses muscles semblaient frétiller sous la peau tant ils étaient tendus. Il mit une seconde à se rappeler où il était et peut-être aussi _qui_ il était. Cela faisait quelques minutes à peine qu’il s’était endormi dans leur vieille demeure familiale, aussi inhabitée qu’angoissante mais qui ce soir, lui parût mille fois plus accueillante que la maison des Gémeaux où, visiblement, Saga n’avait pas l’intention non plus de passer la nuit, vu qu’il était dehors.

Il reprit ses esprits et se rappela du cri déchirant de son frère. Un appel à l’aide ? Une dernière pensée avant de mourir ? Kanon avait ressenti tout cela et davantage. Il se concentra aussitôt et vit les cosmos des XII se mouvoir rapidement dans le surmonde. Il distinguait chacun d’entre eux. Visiblement ils étaient agités car ils dansaient comme des flammes soumises à un vent presque trop violent. Et ce vent, c’était le cosmos de Saga. Il avait failli ne pas le reconnaître. Les pulsations dorées, si chaleureuses à son cœur, s’étaient muées en une vague rouge sang, presque noire, qui agitait l’ensemble du surmonde à chaque battement. Près de Saga, Kanon reconnut la silhouette du Pope, mais celle-ci était également noyée dans l’aura de son aîné.

Kanon voulut avancer vers son frère, mais il sentit passer à coté de lui un autre cosmos, à la vitesse de la lumière. C’était l’aîné des Xérakis qui fonçait droit vers son jumeau. Kanon transféra aussitôt sa conscience dans le monde réel, et s’aperçut que toutes les énergies convergeaient vers Star Hill. Il saisit ses habits sur la chaise et sortit à toute vitesse pour constater de visu ce qui s’était déroulé quelques minutes plus tôt.

_ 17 février 1988 – 17 heures _

Suite à son altercation avec Aphrodite, et de retour chez lui, Kanon avait fini par se plonger dans un livre pour passer le temps. Et il y était toujours, quand Saga entra. Il lui sourit, mais ce dernier ne répondit pas.

« Saga… qu’est-ce que t’as, bordel !

— …

— Pu…. T’es chiant ! Ca fait trois jours que tu me parles à peine.

— Ça fait trois jours que j’ai vu notre Pope…

— Et alors ?

— Et alors … rien … rien de plus. Le prochain Pope sera Aioros.

— Quoi ?! Mais je croyais… Heureusement qu’Andreas est mort sinon ça l’aurait tué. »

Kanon n’avait jamais réussi à appeler son père “papa”… c’était au-dessus de ses forces. Le vieux, comme il disait souvent, avait beau lui avoir – la plupart du temps – épargné les accès de fureur qu’il réservait à l’aîné, il n’en restait pas moins que le cadet avait toujours ressenti la totalité des sensations de son frère, et c’était encore pire quand ils étaient gamins.

« Je vais le tuer…

— Pas la peine il est déjà mort.

— Pas père, Shion ! »

Jamais il n’avait lu autant de haine dans le regard de son frère. Et son visage arborait un sourire étrangement inquiétant.

« Arrête de dire des bêtises.

— Si je devais le faire ? Me suivrais-tu ?

— Tu crois peut-être que je vais répondre à ton stupide test ? Saga, tu sais bien que je serai toujours là pour toi.

— Rachel aussi disait ça, et elle est partie. Elle m’a laissé seul.

— Je ne suis pas Rachel… Je suis Kanon, ton frère, tu t’en souviens ? »

Le regard de Saga s’apaisa tout à coup et il sourit.

« Oui … Pardon, je ne sais pas trop ce qui m’a pris… Depuis quelques jours, je suis un peu “agité”. C’est que j’ai vraiment travaillé toute ma vie pour devenir le meilleur.

— Allons Saga… tu sais bien que c’est moi, le meilleur. »

Les jumeaux se sourirent et se donnèrent une accolade qui aurait pu être chaleureuse s’ils n’avaient pas arboré tous deux le même sourire carnassier.

« Je vais sortir ce soir. Ne m’attends pas.

— Et on peut savoir où tu vas ?

— Sur la tombe de nos parents. »

Kanon dut se contenter de cette explication, même s’il trouva étrange qu’en dehors de l’anniversaire de leur mort, Saga éprouve le désir de se rendre là-bas. Cependant l’aîné avait été le plus ébranlé des deux, par le décès de leurs parents. La mort d’Andreas, ils se rappelaient tous les deux l’avoir presque souhaitée par moment, mais celle de leur mère, si tendre à leur égard… Ça, ils avaient eu beaucoup de mal à l’accepter.

Par contre, avec le temps, Kanon, et surtout Saga, avaient fini par se rendre compte que l’empreinte de leur père sur leur vie était si pressante qu’il y avait comme un vide depuis sa disparition, et qu’aussi dur à croire que ce fût, il leur manquait.

 

_ 17 février 1988 – 20 heures temple des Gémeaux _

« J’ai à te parler.

— Pff… Je croyais que tu avais été clair tout à l’heure. J’vois pas ce qu’il y aurait à ajouter.

— Moi si. J’ai vu ce que tu as fait à Thétis. Même si je t’ai toujours considéré comme un imbécile, j’ai eu pitié de toi et de ton destin. Même s’il s’avère que tu as bien mérité ce qui t’arrive.

— Si ce sont des excuses, elles sont très bizarres.

— Pff… Voilà exactement ce que je pense de toi. Tu es arrogant et tu n’as pas plus de plomb dans la cervelle qu’une autruche. Écoute-moi bien, parce que je ne le répèterai pas deux fois. C’est ma nièce. Et je n’ai pas envie que tu t’approches d’elle à nouveau. Je n’ai pas su — ou voulu — vous en empêcher… mais après que tu as trompé son cœur, je te promets que je saurai dorénavant te faire renoncer à elle. Elle est de sang noble, et si tu es bien un des fils Antinaïkos, tu t’effaceras devant son destin, qui n’est pas d’être avec toi. Prends-le comme un conseil pour ta vie : n’essaie plus de la revoir. Est-ce que j’ai été bien clair ?

— Bien entendu… mais tu te fiches de moi en croyant que je vais juste m’écraser.

— Je m’en doutais. Aussi ai-je apporté… quelques arguments supplémentaires. »

Aphrodite sortit la main de sa poche. Entre ses doigts pendait un médaillon doré ouvert, dans lequel Kanon aperçut la photo de Thétis enfant, encadrée par deux adultes. Il lança un regard dubitatif à Aphrodite, ne sachant comment réagir. Ce dernier lui sourit :

« Tu ne comprends rien, n’est-ce pas ?

— Ce sont… ses parents ?

— Oui, ce sont bien les parents de Thétis. Tu sais… elle croit qu’ils sont morts dans un accident. » fit Aphrodite, d’une voix un peu trop doucereuse pour être honnête. Kanon rétorqua, méfiant :

« Et alors ? Ce n’est pas le cas ?

— Je ne sais pas. Ca dépend de toi.

— Q’est-ce que… ?

— Ma foi… elle ne se rappelle pas de grand-chose de ses parents. Ce serait facile de lui faire croire qu’ils ont été victimes de… comment dit-on déjà… ah oui : victimes de dommages collatéraux.

— Je ne vois pas le rapport. »

Kanon s’était figé, appréhendant déjà la suite de l’échange.

« Voyons voir… c’est pourtant simple. Et s’ils s’étaient trouvés au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment ? Poursuivit le suédois sur un ton innocent. Après tout, Shion avait délégué à ton père tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin aux “bonnes œuvres extérieures” du Sanctuaire. La poursuite et la destruction des ex-membres de notre très harmonieuse confrérie a duré des années, et on ne peut pas dire que ton père et ses hommes aient fait preuve de… délicatesse. Des victimes civiles qui n’avaient rien à voir avec ça, il y en a eu… beaucoup.

— Jamais Thétis ne croirait une seconde à cette histoire.

— Tu veux parier ? » Le cadet des jumeaux secoua résolument la tête avant de s’écrier :

« Tu n’as pas le droit de faire ça ! Ni de lui mentir, ni de l’empêcher de…

— Je ferai ce qu’il faut, Kanon, pour qu’elle te rejette. Je n’ai pas envie que ma nièce s’acoquine avec le rejeton – cadet en plus ! — d’un rustre comme l’était ton père. Cette enfant… est une fleur délicate, qui a besoin de soins, de tendresse et de douceur. Et vu que tu es très loin de réunir ces qualités… si tu l’aimes, donne-lui la chance d’être véritablement heureuse, avec quelqu’un d’autre que toi. »

Aphrodite s’était retourné, Kanon tremblant de rage derrière lui.

« Je sais que tu vas me haïr pour ça… mais ton père n’était effectivement pas quelqu’un de bien. Il y a un fond de vérité dans ce que je t’ai révélé.

— Comment cela pourrait-il être possible ? Tu as tout inventé…

— Les parents de Thétis sont bien morts d’un accident, c’est vrai. Mais parce qu’ils se rendaient précipitamment, et sans doute un peu trop imprudemment, au chevet de mon autre sœur, un chevalier d’argent rebelle que ton père n’a pas eu le cran d’achever pour lui épargner une agonie de plusieurs jours. »

Kanon nota alors le poing serré du chevalier des Poissons qui poursuivit néanmoins, sans la moindre fausse note dans sa voix suave :

« Et cette sœur n’était autre que la jumelle de la mère de Tissa… Le destin des jumeaux est une chose étrange tu ne trouves pas ? On dit que mes deux sœurs auraient rendu leur dernier souffle en même temps. »

Kanon quitta le temple, en courant, complètement écoeuré par la présence d’Aphrodite. Il fila vers la demeure familiale, ses paupières retenant de toutes leurs forces les larmes qui tentaient de leur échapper.

 

 _ Star Hill, _ _18 février 1988 – une heure du matin_

Saga pénétra dans les appartements des Gémeaux d’un pas rageur. Les muscles tendus, il était fébrile. Et il mettait le mobilier sens dessus dessous lorsque tout à coup quelqu’un toqua à la porte.

« Saga c’est moi ! Ouvre-moi... Tu ne peux pas t’en sortir comme ça !

— Je n’ai pas très envie de te parler, tu sais… Vraiment, tu ferais mieux de retourner là d’où tu viens.

— Et tu crois que ça va me satisfaire ! » Hurla l’autre. « Ouvre-moi ou je vous détruis, toi et ton temple ! »

La porte finit effectivement par s’ouvrir. Jamais il n’avait observé le visage de Saga comme ça. Tout était différent chez celui qu’il croyait connaître. Il avait les yeux rouges, un air sadique et un sourire narquois. Mais ce qui lui glaçait le sang par-dessus tout, était sa puissance à peine contenue, et son cosmos sombre et écarlate.

« Je suis dehors à présent… Ça me chagrine mais je vais devoir te donner une leçon, Aioros ! »

 

_ Argentine, février 1998 _

Kanon se tenait toujours dans sa maison. Il en sortit un instant pour contempler le lever du soleil. Il allait faire très beau. Il fit quelques pas dans l’herbe et puis leva le nez au ciel. Une brise matinale vînt lui chatouiller le torse. Il se cambra et s’étira avec un sourire avant de fouiller dans son pantalon et d’en sortir un cigarillo. Après avoir gratté une allumette, il partit vers la remise récupérer quelques outils, histoire de s’occuper de ses champs.

Dix ans aujourd’hui qu’il était en exil… Dix ans qu’il faisait le même cauchemar.

_ Star Hill, _ _18 février 1988_

Trop tard. Bien trop tard. C’était la première fois que Kanon voyait son frère ainsi. La puissance de Saga était démentielle et Aioros n’avait rien pu faire face à la folie dévastatrice de son “ami”. Son visage déchiqueté partait en lambeaux sur la moitié gauche. Entre la vision du visage supplicié du Xérakis et l’odeur de viande grillée, Kanon eut de la peine à retenir ses nausées.

« Saga, qu’est ce qu’il t’a pris ?

— J’ai tué Shion. Je serai votre nouveau Pope désormais. »

Kanon frissonna l’espace d’un instant, mais à peine eut-il le temps de former une pensée cohérente que déjà, trois autres chevaliers d’or accouraient. Aldébaran, Masque de Mort et surtout le jeune Aiolia étaient les plus proches du temple des Gémeaux.

« Aioros !... Saga, qu’est-ce que tu lui as fait ?!

— Je te savais stupide, Aiolia, mais pas à ce point : je l’ai combattu. Et j’ai gagné. Ton frère n’était visiblement pas d’accord avec le fait que je sois Pope, on en a discuté et je lui ai bien expliqué que j’avais décidé ça sans avoir besoin de son accord.

— Je vais te tuer. »

A peine le Lion s’était-il jeté sur Saga qu’une main l’avait saisi par le poignet pour le retenir.

« Lâche-moi, Aldébaran !

— Tu vas te faire tuer !

— Qu…

— Tu n’es pas de taille ! Tu es encore trop inexpérimenté et… Et Saga n’est pas dans son état normal.

— Tu portes un jugement bien hâtif non ? En tout cas, je me sens parfaitement bien. »

Le plus odieux pour le Taureau ne fut pas de contempler le sourire de l’aîné des jumeaux mais de voir Aioros se redresser, ou plutôt tenter de le faire.

« Saga… tu es devenu fou…

— Allons, allons… Tu en redemandes ?

— Je ne peux pas te laisser faire. »

Le Sagittaire se mit alors à cracher du sang et mit un genou à terre, ce qui n’empêcha pas le Pope autoproclamé de le frapper une nouvelle fois très violemment avec son genou. Sous l’effet du coup, Aioros se plia en deux. Son hurlement de douleur vrilla littéralement les témoins de la scène.

Quand Aiolia parvint enfin à s’extirper de l’étreinte du Taureau, ce fut pour recevoir en pleine figure un poing dur comme la pierre.

« Hé le mioche… arrête de te mêler des combats des grandes personnes.

— Masque de Mort, je te…

— Déteste ? Tiens, tes nouvelles sont fraîches dis donc. Et demain on marchera sur la Lune. Arrête de dire des conneries. Tu crois vraiment que ton frère veut de ton aide ? J’ai pas appris grand-chose ici, mais une quand même : un combat, c’est du un contre un. Un mano a mano. Alors, quand ton frère aura jeté l’éponge, t’auras qu’à aller te faire massacrer, si ça te tente. Cela dit, moi, j’pense qu’avec le regard de notre nouveau Pope, tu vas vraiment passer un sale quart d’heure. »

Kanon se tenait en retrait, la tête baissée. Son regard était vide et ses cheveux n’étaient agités que d’un léger mouvement, celui de son corps qui oscillait. Aphrodite et Shura venaient de rejoindre le groupe. Kanon, dans un état second, ne les avait même pas vus.

_« Pourquoi le laisser prendre ta place…_

— _Kanon, c’est ton frère._

— _Mais_ tu es _le plus fort._

— _C’est Saga, le chevalier des Gémeaux._

— _Il ne le mérite pas._

— _Tu dois le protéger._

— _Tu peux le tuer et les commander. Tous._

— _Ne provoque pas davantage de blessures._

— _Si tu es Pope, Thétis sera à toi. »_

_ 19 février 1988 – 8 heures du matin. Prison du Cap Sounion _

Il était étendu, là. Son cœur paraissait sain, il battait paisiblement, mais c’était comme si la terreur avait figé éternellement son visage. Il ne bougeait pas, donnant l’impression qu’il était endormi, pourtant il avait les yeux ouverts. Et Kanon ressentait très bien la douleur. Il en était parfaitement conscient. Il n’aurait jamais pu imaginer pareille torture auparavant. Ce que Saga avait fait hier… ou était-ce avant hier… Il ne se souvenait de pratiquement rien.

Depuis qu’il avait été amené dans cet endroit humide et glacé, en état de catatonie, il n’avait vu personne. Il n’avait pas vu non plus le soleil se lever, ni se coucher. Il n’avait rien mangé et rien bu, les rats s’étant chargés de faire le travail de nettoyage de son écuelle pour lui.

Une clef dans une serrure. Un instant il eut l’espoir que son frère vienne lui-même le voir et il tourna la tête. Ce n’était que Shura…

« Ton sort a été décidé. Lève-toi. »

Comme une machine, le cadet du nouveau Pope se redressa et suivit Shura. Ce dernier lui parlait, mais il n’écoutait pas… ou du moins le croyait-il car ses derniers instants au Sanctuaire, il allait s’en rappeler. Et plutôt bien d’ailleurs.

 

_ 18 février 1988 – deux heures du matin _

« Aaahhh ! »

Tous se tournèrent vers Kanon. Sa puissance s’était déployée d’un seul coup dans un tourbillon infernal. Son regard aussi avait changé. Il contemplait tous les autres avec un sourire narquois.

« Puisque tu as ouvert la voie, mon frère, c’est le moment de m’y engouffrer à mon tour. Laisse-moi t’aider à prendre le pouvoir. Je serai Pope et toi chevalier des Gémeaux, nous allons enfin pouvoir diriger le sanctuaire à notre façon.

— Désolé, Kanon… mais JE suis le chevalier des Gémeaux, et également le Pope. C’est ainsi. Tu as raté ta chance. Désormais tu me dois obéissance.

— Je te suis supérieur dans tous les domaines.

— Alors viens affronter ton frère. »

Kanon se précipita sur son jumeau et le combat fratricide s’engagea. Les cosmos rivalisaient en puissance. Le cataclysme de leur collision n’allait pas tarder à détruire le temple des Gémeaux, mais leur danse macabre continuait malgré tout. Aioros était assis par terre, aux limites de la conscience, et son frère, paniqué, tentait de lui prodiguer des soins.

C’était la première fois que Kanon pouvait affronter son frère sans y retrouver son propre reflet. Il ne voyait rien d’autre que le pouvoir… le pouvoir de changer son destin. Il combattait de toutes ses forces, déjouant les plus puissants assauts avec une aisance qui relevait davantage de l’intuition ou de l’inné que de la stratégie. Saga ne lui cédait rien en puissance ou en rapidité, mais paraissait beaucoup moins précipité et bien plus capable de mieux se concentrer.

Une lumière vive jaillit, issue du heurt de leurs attaques, et propulsa les deux combattants à une distance respectable l’un de l’autre.

« Ce combat est perdu pour toi, Saga…

— Au contraire, j’ai désormais acquis la certitude de pouvoir te vaincre.

— Quoi !?

— Je m’en suis rendu compte. Nos deux cosmos sont tellement liés que tu peux prévoir tous mes coups et moi tous les tiens. Mais il y a pourtant une différence entre toi et moi. _C’est que je peux rompre ces liens_. »

L’aura de Saga s’enfla tout à coup, et il la concentra dans sa main. Un rayon lumineux transperça aussitôt le front de Kanon. Le Genrô Maoken venait de déchirer le lien des jumeaux.

Non pas qu’il le fit réellement, mais ce fut le regard empli de détermination de l’aîné qui fit vaciller le cadet. Toute sa volonté vint alors surmonter cette folie, et par-delà l’assassinat de Shion, le massacre d’Aioros, une pensée traversa son esprit. Est-ce que le rayon maudit y était pour quelque chose ? Kanon n’obtint jamais la réponse à cette question.

Il se revit cinq ans plus tôt, un soir comme tous les autres. Une énième séance d’entraînement venait de s’achever, sans grande différence avec celles des jours précédents, exception faite que c’était un 31 mai. Le jour de leur anniversaire commun. Andreas l’avait attiré à part :

_« Kanon… dans trois ans, ton frère accédera à la charge la plus prestigieuse qui soit, celle de chevalier d’or.... mais n’oublie pas, de vous deux, mes fils, tu es celui qui doit sa protection à l’autre. Promets-moi que tu veilleras sur ton frère et que tu veilleras aussi sur ce Sanctuaire auquel nous devons tout. »_

Andreas avait-il deviné quelque chose à l’époque, Kanon en doutait, mais toujours était-il que pour une fois, il allait obéir à son père.

Le corps du cadet des jumeaux vacilla à l’issue du coup. Son cosmos s’était inexplicablement apaisé. Il adressa un sourire à Saga et ajouta, dans un murmure si ténu que nul ne l’entendit : « je te protège. »

Ce fut alors que sa conscience le quitta.

_ 19 février 1988 – plage du Sanctuaire _

Kanon regardait aller et venir la mer. Il n’y avait plus rien à faire et il le savait. Shura lui avait tout expliqué, comment, après le combat contre Aioros, personne n’avait plus osé se rebeller contre Saga. Comment Shaka, Mü et Dôkho avaient fini par accepter la domination du nouveau Pope afin que le sanctuaire ne soit plus déchiré. Et enfin, comment son propre sort avait été décidé unilatéralement par le Pope, sur les conseils d’Aphrodite. Saga avait décidé de ne pas le tuer s’il _acceptait_ de quitter les lieux sans délai et de ne plus jamais y revenir. Alors qu’il allait monter à bord de l’esquif venu l’emmener, Kanon jeta un dernier regard sur leur île… Il vit l’orgueilleux palais dominer les douze temples. Il tenta une dernière fois de sonder les cosmos de chacun des êtres qu’il allait laisser derrière lui. Leur sérénité face à sa douleur lui glaça le sang. Seul le cosmos du Lion paraissait en proie à la fureur, mais Kanon savait bien qu’il n’en était pas l’objet.

Dans sa recherche, il se rendit compte tout à coup qu’un des cosmos était tout près… Il leva les yeux pour trouver Thétis au-dessus de lui, venue assister à son départ. Son corps portait des marques de lutte et ses joues étaient gonflées. Son aura, douce, vînt entourer celle de Kanon comme pour une dernière étreinte.

Sans qu’il en prenne véritablement conscience, son propre cosmos se mit à grandir, et il se tourna vers Shura :

« Je n’ai pas vraiment envie de partir. Et si mon frère n’a pas le courage de venir me le dire en face alors j’irai le trouver. »

_ Argentine, février 1998 _

Tous les souvenirs de cette journée maudite s’entrechoquaient à nouveau sous son crâne, pour la dix millième fois. Au moins. Et si ses pas l’avaient déjà conduit, bien malgré lui, à l’orée du bourg le plus proche de sa masure, il n’arrivait pas à détacher son être du souvenir de ce jour là. Jamais il n’avait oublié la sensation du cosmos de son frère, ce que cela faisait de sentir son âme vraiment complète. Jamais, non plus, il n’avait oublié la chaleur de Thétis, ni les nuits qu’elle lui avait données.

Chaque jour, il s’appesantissait sur sa solitude. Saga n’avait pas coupé leur lien ; non, il l’avait torturé, car son aîné était bel et bien là, quelque part, et celui lui faisait un mal de chien.

 

« ¡ Holá, Kanon ! ¿ Que tál ?

— Bien, Jose…

— Hum… ¿ Siempre pesadillas ?

— Si. Siempre.

— Se parece que tu pasado no es tanto agradable…

— En efecto.

— … y que ser en el exilio es penoso.

— Si, Jose.

— Kanon… ¿ Puedo preguntarte algo ?

— Si Jose… pero te daré la misma respuesta… como de costumbre.

— ¿ Porqué eres en el exilio ?

— Porque mi familia me lo pidió.

— Ah… la familia…

— ¿ Jose ?

— ¿ Si, Kanon ?

— ¿ Piensas que tenemos derecho a una segunda oportunidad ? » (*)

 

* * *

_(*) Pour les non-hispanisants :_

« Bonjour Kanon ! Comment vas-tu ?

— Bien, José…

— Hum… Toujours des cauchemars ?

— Oui. Toujours.

— Il semble que ton passé n’est pas très agréable…

— En effet.

— … et que l’exil est pénible.

— Oui, José.

— Kanon… Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

— Oui, José… mais je te donnerai la même réponse… comme d’habitude.

— Pourquoi es-tu en exil ?

— Parce que ma famille me l’a demandé.

— Ah… la famille…

— José ?

— Oui, Kanon ?

-Tu crois qu’on a droit à une deuxième chance ? »

 


End file.
